Currently, manuscripts, such as screen plays, are labor intensive and difficult to create. Although words are often good enough to convey an idea, for movie or screenplay depictions of a source written work, such as a novel, the meaning of the words and phrases employed must be placed in context or the scene, as well as actions and other non-verbal and visual cues.
Indeed, the conversion process for any source document into a manuscript, such as a scene and dialogue in a play, movie, narrative, commercials, training materials and a multitude of other contexts, is labor intensive and can be simplified. Additionally, the creation process itself can be enhanced and facilitated in the creation of an original, new work, with the incorporation of the subtleties of words, gestures, expressions, scenes and other context needs simplification.
However, in the creation of a document or manuscript, it would be advantageous to see an image of the instructions entered, such as a character in a scene doing something. The concurrent visualization of the work enables the creator to modify the document employing more of the senses than just if writing the scene on a typewriter or computer, for example. More particularly, the non-verbal subtleties inherent in viewing characters, such as during a dialogue, can speak volumes beyond the words, conveying emotion and mood by various body movements and gestures.
There is, therefore, a present need to provide a tool to augment the creative process, particularly in those processes involving the creation and manipulation of a manuscript involving scenes and characters from a novel or other text, whether an individual or collaborative effort, and including text, audio, visual and animation components.
There is also a present need to make this process as simple and automatic as possible for the creator, e.g., a technique that allows the creator to freely manipulate the medium, and have more control over the creative process, with more control over the rendering of characters in a manuscript story to include body language and gestures to the repertoire of expression through the employment of computer algorithms and techniques in conjunction with the manuscript creation process, thereby showing the characters speaking and otherwise emoting.